Valentine Beating
The Fight Of My LIfe Date ... some unknown days later. Im' wandering in and out of sleep, just like the salt water washing into my mouth with the tide. I see many reflections of moonlight. The sudden flashes make me shut my eyes, and concentrating on not swallowing water. Breathing is restriected because of the jabs Stephen directed at my rib cage. Total darkness. Its been a few hours since I was chucked in 'ere. Im fucking cold. The sea salt stings my wounds. Trouble sleeping now, the chill has latched onto my breathing. This wooden post I'm carving my journal on is deteriating. The salt water, washing the new wood ivory. 26th of Feburary I'm out. After an 'oriffic deal. Heavy footsteps, came and said "Your times up prize fighter" I smirked and replied "Says you? I'll change that, when I wrench your jaw off!" He went away quite quickly after that. After dark a group of people go past me dragging a half beaten man, I didnt get a proper look at him, but im sure it's Stephen. Wandering back, they stop at mine and throw a switch across the other side of the room which makes an wooden door wher all the tide is been coming thorugh. I hear a foriegn, maybe an arab voice say "Go out to play, cockney fighter". Looking at the shadow of the man, and the open door at the oppsite end of my room. Dressing in what little clothing I had left, I wade out into the darkness. After much walkign I can see some lights in front of me, and can hear an oncoming rumble of a crowd. Im in another fight. I enter an opening, in an underground areana it looks like. Most be under the docklands, rows upon rows of torches. Red banners decorate the space sparcely. The water is now knee high. A loud voice behind upon a raised stage says "Welcome prize fighter" its my red sponser, "So good of you to join us ... Our pet was getting restless, but now you are here. NO MORE BETS" he shouts. The crowd roar, clearly im not in a good place, clutching my left arm, to support my ribs. A mighty creak and grind of machinery opens a door acorss the low pool from me. The water disturnbed, like a great white was coming in. Peculiarly I heard a groan like some tortured chimp was around? So I thought well if they've got my fighting a chimp this will be mocking my great skill. It really wasnt a chimp. What stepped out of that door, well more like what stepped under that door was huge, bigger then huge. It battered its chest then clambered towards me. Defensively I put my hands up. I took several of these blows, my forearms became heavy with ripe purple bruises, and burst blood. When I couldnt hold my arms up anymore because of the weight, thats when I went flying into the wooden wall of this arena, the cool water soothed the heat that burned the side of my face. The crowd roared with laughter and cheers for the "pet". I looked up, the pet was scared at all the noise and took its eye off me. I had a moment to get my thoughts together. Nearest part of the crowd leaned close to the edge taunting me with "We knew the beast would have ya, you degenerate scum!" The overwhelming feeling that followed, pushed my pain out of my mind, pushed the noise of the crowd out of range of my ears. I heard my heart beat perfectly, my breathing paced. The beasts slowed down groans obsucuring my consentration. The rage built up in me. Letting out a great violent cry, I charged at it, the disgusting thing had to be killed or i would have been, besides I never lose a fight! Dodging the thign was easier to see now, everything was clear, my punches, jabs and uppercuts were like anvil strikes. The beasts bones breaking were creaks of a ship, its teeth when its jaw bone was broken was like an anchor being raised. Its great arms were thrown up, exposing its chest, I gave three great over the head hits, right on its breast bone. Its eyes diluted, a conscricted face suddenly paralyised. A new sounds emerged which snapped me out of my rage, the beast did a small whimper, then I had to dodge to the side, because its sheer weight had toppled, it lay un-submerged with tis sheer size, blowing shallow bubbles with its nostrils and twitched. I had saved my life but at the cost of ending this beasts mocking life. After this I coudl hear the Red Sash shout get the guns. With what little thought i had left, I ran for it, through the metal doors. Another dark corridor, my arms regaining there weight, I used my plams to feel for the wall and just went where the tide got louder. Just before the sun rose, I swam back onto a dockland with a sky above my head. I sought refuge in the closest home to me, Benny's bar. Sitting there in a coat I had stolen from one of the morning shift, I say cradling my whisky which Benny was going to take out of my next wage. A out of place gent with one arm slid another one next to me, grabbign it before it went away I downed it in one. Introduing him self as a valid fan of mine, he wondered if I needed a new sponser, and slid his details in an envelope next to the glass and said "Good morning Rig" then scarpered. Next Page Contents